Blue Skies
by Kaagome
Summary: Two glowing streams of light twisted together and pulsated forward. Inuyasha and Kagome stood breathless, anticipating the best possible outcome...the dying cry of a demon. Instead a different sound was heard....raited PG-13 for Inu-chans potty mouth
1. Flashback: Battle

Hi!!! Im Kaagome and this is my first fic on fanfic.net! Be nice reviewers!  The whole story is done it may take me a few minutes to get it all up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did. But then I'd ignore important things like my boyfriend and homework. So its for the best.

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Flashback: The battle

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1__

_"One more hit should be all that it takes to break his barrier for good!" Sango shouted as she circled around the grey castle on Kiraras back. Flames from the cats feat illuminated the blackened barrier's weak points. "We are so close!" she thought to herself as she landed next to Miroku. They glanced at each other, half in longing and half in an exhausted stare. Suddenly they heard a scream....Inuyashas._

_"No!" Inuyasha screamed, "Kagome! No!" The black barrier dissolved, but a burst of light shot through the falling darkness, directly into the center._

_Kagome fell to her knees in exhaustion. Her eyes glazed over, offering her an easy way out; to just fall unconscious. Clenching her teeth, she fought the oncoming darkness._

_"I need to fight!" she grumbled, and shakily got to her feet. _

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side and instinctively placed his hand on her face. "Do not do any more! I can handle this! Now just stay here!" Disgusted with his sudden burst of emotion, he dropped his hand and added "Bitch."_

_Kagome lowered her head and took a deep breath. "This 'bitch' will fight, Inuyasha." Stepping forward she found her footing, and paced steadily. She drew an arrow and closed her eyes, focusing all her energy into the glowing tip of it._

_"Are you going to fight too Inuyasha?" Kagome grunted while straining with her arrow. _

_"Feh, I could do this by-"_

_"On the count of three then?" she clenched her teeth, and for the hundredth time vowed to get Inuyasha some Prozac. _

_"Fine woman..." his voice trailed in concentration._

_"One.."_

_"Two..."_

_"THREE!"_

_Two glowing streams of light twisted together and pulsated forward. Inuyasha and Kagome stood breathless, anticipating the best possible outcome...the dying cry of a demon. Instead a different sound was heard._

_"He's still alive!" Sango shouted and leaped onto Kirara. Getting some leverage, she observed the scene. "How could they have not been strong enough....even together?" She brushed a raven tangle to the side and hovered over Narakus form. He had somehow mutated to nothing more than a pulsating blob of evil. The simplest of all forms, which allowed him to only function to do two things; defend and fight. All energy was concentrated into those two entities. Without warning, the form began to shake, as if to prepare for something._

_"Kagome I told you it wouldn't work!" Inuyasha shouted straight at Kagomes face. The two stood inches apart, fists balled, feet evenly spaced, and fire in their eyes._

_"Why are you blaming me? If even two of us cant destroy him, then how the heck were you expecting him to crumble just by a slash of your sword?" Suddenly Kagome stopped and her eyes widened. Turning quickly to face Naraku, her face was darkened by a burst of energy from the form, directed at Inuyasha._

_"Too fast, too quick. Too powerful. No.." Her miko instincts told her all in a moment, and she leaped with only one thought; love. Right between Inuyasha and the evil energy. _

_"Ugh" Her body folded as it hit her stomach and she was thrown against Inuyasha by the sheer force of the energy. They flew together and suddenly hit the ground, toppling on top of one another._

_Miroku unclasped his hands and opened his eyes. He fell to one knee and placed his hand to his forehead, breathing a sigh of relief. " That was too close..."  _

_"Hoshi!" Sango landed next to him and crouched in concern, placing her hands on his shoulders. _

_"Im alright Sango-sama."_

_"Kagome!"_

_Inuyasha pulled the unconscious figure into his lap and examined her wound. Surprisingly, a small cut above her navel seemed to be the only damage. His fingers brushed over the cut. "Why? How?" Glancing around in the distance he noticed Sango helping Miroku to his feet. They turned and began to walk towards Inuyasha, determination and untold strength written on their faces. Miroku struggled against Sango trying to maintain his dignity, but obviously weakened. _

_"The monk must have used his spiritual powers to absorb the impact." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, resting in his lap. "She risked her life for me. And almost lost it. Reckless baka...." Despite the situation he allowed himself a moment to dwell on his confusion of her love. Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Kagome in a strange hug and whispered words that felt un natural on his lips. _

_"Thank you Kagome."_


	2. Unexpected and Unprepared

Did you like it? Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or Miroku or Sango or Shippo or Kirara or Kikyo. So there.

Chapter Two: Unexpected and unprepared

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1"No matter what you say, so matter how you look...I know you love him" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm as she put her leg up on the edge of the well. Kagome turned with tears in her eyes. 

"I said I'll be back!" Kagome gasped and choked on the salty streams. Black hair hid her expression but Sango tilted her chin.

"When Kagome?! When?!" Kagome sat down hard on the edge of the well. She buried her head in her hands and shook her head.

"I don't know Sango....I just don't know. I just...."

"You owe him." Sango knelt in front of Kagome. Grabbing her hands, she rested them on hers in her lap. "Kagome you know that you owe him this. You and I both know that you don't know when you will be back...theres no reason for you to come back now that everything is done. Our mission is accomplished. Kikyo is gone. There's nothing standing in your way now."

"Yes there is!" Kagome shakily looked in to Sangos eyes. "Didn't you see the look on their faces when they said goodbye? Don't you see him walking around grief stricken? Where do I fit into that equation?! Kikyo plus Inuyasha minus Kikyo plus Kagome does not equal wonderful happy life. It equals I will never be her and he will never be happy with me......"

Flashback:

_" Lord Inuyasha," Myoga continued, "Therefore the only way to beat Naraku is to combine your power with Kagomes once again."_

_"But she isn't strong enough!" Inuyasha rocked the unconscious Kagome back and forth in his arms. "I don't even know when she will wake up, but its obvious that she will be weak. It could kill her. I need to do this myself!"_

_"Inuyasha you have tried!" Miroku stood and looked towards the castle where Naraku resided. "If it was possible you would have done it already." he angerly shook his fists at the castle. Sango walked behind him and placed her head on his shoulder as they stood and looked at their fate._

_"I....I don't want to hurt her...." Inuyasha turned and pressed his face against her ear. "Kagome, please don't wake up, for a while at least. I need to figure out how to do this myself....If you wake up there going to make you fight and I know you are not strong enough right now. I don't want to lose you....please....Kagome...."_

_"I know how to make her stronger." Suddenly a familiar smell filled Inuyashas nose. He glanced up frantically._

_"Ki...Kikyo?" From behind a tree she walked slowly towards them. _

_"Inuyasha...." she calmly sat beside the couple and placed a hand on Inuyashas cheek. He gave her an intense stare, unsure of her motives. "You really care for her don't you?"_

_"She...uh....." Inuyasha bowed his head and looked at Kagome. No more was there any sense in denying what he knew was true. " Yes Kikyo." His eyes blazed and looked directly into her cold brown ones. "I do love her."_

_Miroku and Sango tensed. " This is gonna be good!" Miroku mouthed to Sango with a half excited gleeful wink._

_Kikyo smiled. "Then...then there is no place left for me in this world. I wish it had been I that healed your heart Inuyasha, but it was her. Maybe if things turned out differently. But life is funny like that I supposed." She sighed, and looked at the castle in the distance. "Im...Im sorry. I let my love of my hatred for you consume every part of me. I couldn't think, I couldn't function unless I was doing something to cause you pain. Do you understand how I could both hate you and love you with the same intensity?" Inuyasha nodded slightly, wanting to understand but more understand that he probably never really will._

_"Inuyasha...the way you have changed has shown me so many things. Slowly I learned that I can still choose the right path...no person is stuck in any destiny...I may go to hell but at least I can help part of myself save everyone."_

_"Kikyo...what are you saying?" His voice was soft, calm, almost serene._

_" Im going to give my soul...her soul...our soul back to her. That should restore her energy and then she can help-"_

_"No..."Inuyasha moaned. He nuzzled her cold hand still resting on his face. It smelt of death, but the softness he always associated with her touch lingered. Tears welled up in eyes, blurring his vision, but they still pleaded with her. "I cant lose you again Kikyo. No matter what I feel for Kagome. Theres got to be another way....where I don't need anyones help...."_

_"Inuyasha can you be that stupid!?" Kikyo snapped and drew her hand away. Her eyes glowed with an urgency, intensity, unmatched by any look she had ever given him. "Don't you see that she is part of you now? You need her for this battle and you need her in your life. Forever. Its ok." She rested her forehead on his and they breathed the same breath. "Its ok Inu-chan. Its time. And this time I leave with only love in my heart. Love for you, Kagome and pride knowing I helped rid the world of an unimaginable evil. I know this is what you wanted...why do you resist?_

_"I don't know what I want Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled to himself. "I want to be with you and Kagome.....and I cant decide and meanwhile Im hurting both of you and only making things worse...." His silver white hair shook as he cursed himself for causing so much pain. Overhead the sky turned a darker shade of grey. Miroku sniffed the air. _

_"The fight is going to begin soon....he is stirring again."_


	3. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….though I do own a large amount of Inuyasha merchandise if that counts for much…..

Chapter Three: Goodbye

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1_"Inuyasha I just made the decision for you." Kikyo took Kagomes hand. She closed her eyes briefly and then reopened them with surprising beauty. "I know you love me, and that we love each other, but even you can't ignore the fact that she COMPLETES you. What we have is great, and it will never fade, but she is your 'meant to be', your heart, your other half, not me. No matter how much we love each other, you two are soul mates. I don't know if you have even realized that yet." She smiled and a small blush trailed across her face. "I guess in a way we too are soul mates since she and I share the same soul. Its ok Inu...don't you see that its ok? That this is the way it needs to be?"_

_"Yeah...no! I don't know Kikyo..." Inuyasha blinked away tears. "I guess you are right. But that doesn't mean I want to...lose you. It's..."his chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh. _

_"You wont lose me Inuyasha." Kikyo pressed her hand to Kagomes chest. "I will always be here. With her. And," she pressed her hand softly against his chest. Feeling the tightened muscles beneath gave her a twinge of jealousy for a feeling she will never get again. She smiled sweetly."I will always be here as well. Never forget me Inuyasha." Tears boiled over and threatened to fall, but they were kept at bay by her desire to make things easier on him. "I owe him this because of how much he loves me..." she realized._

_"I wont ever forget you, Kikyo." They stared into each other's eyes for a small eternity. The world around them and even the thickening smell of evil seemed to pause to allow them this one moment. Inuyasha suddenly leaned forward and pressed his warm lips against Kikyos colder ones. Their lips moved across each other's in a sad dance that stopped before it had even begun. Kikyo giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. _

_"I always wanted to do that." She smiled and grabbed Kagomes hand. Closing her eyes, a bright white light surrounded her and seemed to almost illuminate the area surrounding them. She reached out to take Inuyasha's hand, which he gave without hesitation. She gripped it tighter, wary of showing her hidden fear, but still needing the comfort of his touch. Suddenly Kagomes body jerked and her back arched. Her mouth gasped open. _

_"No! No!" she screamed. "No Kikyo! Don't!" She opened her eyes and tried to pull her hand away from Kikyo, but the priests's grip was too strong." I don't want your soul! It's yours! No! Please! Inuyasha loves you! Don't do this!" She struggled again, tears streaming down her face. "He'll hate me!" her mind screamed. "He'll hate me for taking you away! Please! He'll blame me!" Inuyashas arm wrapped tighter around Kagome, both in restraint and in comfort. His eyes were locked onto Kikyos glowing figure, blurry in his teared vision. "No...." Kagomes repeated softly as she choked back a sob. She stared at the grief-stricken expression on Inuyashas face._

_"I know he loves me, its ok Kagome!" The bright light around her began to fade quickly and Kikyo's grip on there two hands loosened. "Its...ok...thank you K..Kagome. For making me realize myself....""And he wont hate you" Kikyos voice suddenly filled Kagomes thoughts. " You will be amazed at how much he is capable of loving. And that is all because of you Kagome...don't feel sad ever. You...have a wonderful gift...appreciate it and live it...for me..." She laid down on the ground next to the couple. Her breath slowed as Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground without taking his eyes off the priestess. He crawled to Kikyo and picked her up in his arms carefully, cradling her and whispering in her ear. Kagome turned away._

_"I love you Kikyo. Thank you.." He rocked her back and forth as her breath slowed to a stop. He silently buried his head into her raven hair._

_"I love you too...Inuyasha." Kikyo breathed outward and Didn't draw in another breath. Inuyasha hugged her tighter and let his tears fall freely and softly. Kagome sat away, wiping away silent tears and petting Kirara in her lap. She looked ahead at the gloomy castle. The smell of evil was obviously thickening, but she knew he needed this moment to say goodbye. Finally he set Kikyo down and kissed her forehead gently. Miroku walked next to the couple and began to bless the body. Inuyasha turned away and looked at Kagome. His eyes were red and blood shot, but they still held a volume of words to say to her. They pleaded for comfort, a place where he could be safe._

_"I've....I've never seen him so grief stricken....and its all my fault" Kagome stared back, and then suddenly walked over to him. "Im...Im sorry...I Didn't want her soul. I...."_

_"I know Kagome" he said harshly, quietly. His eyes turned to the castle. "Let's not let her sacrifice be in vain."_

_"Of course..." Kagome stood and grabbed her bow and arrows that lay beside her. They began walking, side by side but a distance from each other, towards their fate. Seemingly fearless, but both feeling the pain of loss, and uncomfortable anticipation of the moments ahead. Shippo and Kirara rode on the shoulders of Miroku and Sango, who walked silently behind the couple._

_Overhead the sky was black, only lightly colored by thin grey clouds........._


	4. Painful Relief

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….ok I just like writing clever disclaimers. So sue me….

Chapter Four: Painful Relief

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1"But if you go back now, you will regret it." Sango knowingly stood then sat next to Kagome, putting an arm around her. She stared up at the sky. "I don't remember the sky ever being so blue." she murmured.

"Wha...?" Kagome sniffled and looked up. The blue of the sky was almost blindingly beautiful. She winced at the brightness and rased her hand slightly to shield her eyes. Above her floated a cloud shaped almost perfectly as a heart. "My heart....." she thought. "My heart....wants a release. I want him to know. Before I go back.....I want him to know."

"Go Kagome. You can deal with his reaction later. Im sure he feels differently then he did a few days ago...you two just need to talk. And you need this." Sango stood. "And if he hurts you, remind him that I still have a fully functioning weapon and I am not afraid to use it." Kagome smirked and embraced Sango, releasing the last of her doubts.

Flashback:

_"I.....I think we did it....." Miroku whispered breathlessly. He rose from his knees and wiped the dirt off his priest garb. Suddenly he ripped off the protective barrier that held back the air void in his hand revealing...nothing...just a hand...with a tiny scar._

_"Hoshi-sama..." Sango moaned from across the field. She cradled her left leg and tried to use Kirara as support to get up, but fell to the ground. Miroku rushed to her side and picked her up in his arms, holding her. The two clung to each other in utter relief. Suddenly Miroku pulled away and put out his hand. Sango eyes widened and she gasped and again they embraced, this time out of joy. Sango sobbed into Mirokus shoulder as if the largest weight had just been ripped away from her heart and she was free. Free to love. Free to live. She pulled away and caressed Mirokus face and then intertwined her fingers with his. _

_"Now will you bear my children?" Miroku whispered._

_Sango giggled. "Baka! I would have bore your children anyway!" Suddenly her joyful face turned serious. "Where are the others? Help me get on Kirara."_

_The two limped there way to the other side of the barrier._

_"Inu...yasha....." Kagome whispered. Her mind was blackening. " Make sure Inuyasha is alright!" thoughts shouted and she took a deep breath and stood. Stumbling on legs that could barley function, and her whole body ached and felt drained, she began to walk around the charred area. " Inuyasha!" she called hoarsely. "Inuyasha! Where are you?!" She tripped slightly and looked down. Tetsiga lay untransformed at her feet and there was blood everywhere. Panicking she started to run and sniff the air. "INUYASHA!?" She yelled and ran deeper into the forest. _

_"Im alright Kagome." Inuyasha said as Kagome ran behind him. He stood over Kikyos body, clearly shook up and rattled. He looked at her confused, almost as if he was a small child. "I...I thought we should give her the proper burial..."_

_"He must of ran here right after the fight...without even making sure that I was ok...." Kagome walked up and stood beside him. She fought tears violently and crossed her arms. _

_"Of course Inuyasha." Kagome lowered her head and turned away. "Im going to go make sure Sango and Miroku are alright." _

_" Thank you for being ok Kagome. I knew you were before I ran off but I needed to be...by her..." He lowered his head._

_" I know Inuyasha. I'll be right back." Kagome walked away slowly. She was almost out of earshot when she heard Inuyasha begin to talk to Kikyos body. She blinked tears from her eyes and walked faster.........._


	5. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….tee hee Kagome does! Spank!

Chapter Five: Acceptance

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1"Thank you Sango...maybe your right....I just need to get this off my chest...regardless of what he says back." she whispered.

"Is this a private party or can I get in on the action?" Miroku walked up behind Sango. In a second a bright red hand print stained his left cheek, but in the next a kiss landed on his right. He smiled as the girls pulled away. Kagome turned to walk away and then stopped. She seemed to sniff the air and looked into the distance. Suddenly she closed her eyes. 

"How long have you been listening Inuyasha?"

"Long enough." Inuyasha jumped down from his favorite spot on his tree and stood at a distance from Kagome. He looked at the sky. For an eternity they sat in silence. Suddenly Miroku and Sango were no longer next to Kagome. 

"When did that happen?" she glanced around, and then her eyes fixed on Inuyasha. She walked slowly towards him. "I....guess its now or never....." She took a big gulp and stood in front of Inuyasha, who continued to stare at the sky. Closing her eyes, she began. "Inuyasha....I....."

"Don't"

"I love.....WHAT?!" Kagome stopped. "Wait what do you mean don't?! I have something I need to say to you and damn it Im going to say it!"

"Ka-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Kagome gasped at her own honesty. Perplexed and embarrassed, she fixed her eyes on the sky. "Well....now what...."she asked herself. "Baka! Whenever you had imagined this, you hadn't planned for him not saying anything. How can you be so unprepared!"

"I know Kagome." Inuyasha spoke calmly, something that was so rare it sent Kagome into a different panic mode. Suddenly she second guessed every fleeting glance of something more that he had ever given her. " I was such a fool!" she cursed herself.

"Well, um. I just wanted you to know that....before I went back and all. I guess I will see you around or something...." she lowered her head and turned around. "I supposed I will come back next week...to deal with the shards and stuff...." She began to walk away.

"Kagome, I cant say it." Inuyasha whispered. She turned as he lowered his head and looked at her. Tears glistened in his amber eyes. An even more rare sight. 

"Can't...can't say what Inuyasha?" Kagome, full of concern placed her hand on his face. He cringed at her touch and let his head stubbornly raise to the sky once again.

" There is too much....I need to say to you. When I lost Kikyo it was like everything got so much clearer and I need to tell you but I don't know how. I don't even know if I want to tell you."

"What do you need from me Inuyasha?"

"I cant ask for anything from you ever." He shook his head. " I don't deserve your love. That is one thing I need to tell you."

"What?! No!" Kagomes eyes widened and her heart beat faster than ever.

"Shut up! All I ever did was hurt you and run to Kikyo!" He growled and turned away. "I....Im sorry that I loved her. That I still love her Kagome. I will always love her."

Kagome closed her eyes and turned away. She spoke barley above a whisper. "I know Inuyasha, I would never try to change that."

"I know you would never. You are too good of a person." he grumbled and lowered his voice to a growl. "Im not even a person, let alone a good one. You deserve better than a half breed."

Suddenly something broke in Kagome. Tears flowed down her face and she turned to forcefully grab his face. He looked confused as Kagome's eyes stared into his. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" she shouted. " I don't care if your half fish, half carrot or half girl! Your Inuyasha and I love you. No matter what. As long as you stay yourself and stay alive I will be happy." She let go of his face and stepped back, again shocked by her own honesty. But instead of looking relieved, once again Inuyasha just stared at the sky. 

"Kagome. I don't deserve you. No matter what you say or do. That is why I wont tell you how I feel....because I just want you to go back and find someone who will treat you much better than I ever will."

"Inuyasha, believe me when I say that I will not be able to sleep, eat or function unless you tell me how you feel. If you want me to leave, fine. But I think I deserve to know. I think you owe me that....." Kagome folded her arms and waited. Her black hair danced with a cool breeze that felt refreshing to the soul. Her mind suddenly calmed and she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around herself, taking a deep breath. " I am prepared for what he has to say....no matter what it is...and I will understand because I love him...." Kagome repeated in her mind.

Inuyasha continued to stare at the sky for a moment. "I don't....I don't want to hurt her again. But Kikyo was right.....when Kagome is beside me...even when were angry at each other....I feel better than any other time. More myself, more real, and accepted. I want to feel like that for a long time....." He closed his eyes and let the warm tears fall down his face slowly before Kagome caught them with her hands. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Im sorry. I thought I was strong enough to not tell you and to just let you go, but Im not. Im to selfish.."

Kagome held her breath. "No matter what he says, you will be ok."

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled and let his words sink into her heart. Her tears that she had kept at bay flowed freely onto his red kimono.

"Wait?! What?! Why are you crying?!" Inuyasha panicked and glanced around nervously, then back at her. "Kagome! Stop crying! What did I do!?"

Black and white hair danced as the spring time breeze hit the embracing couple. Kagome pulled her head away from her warm red pillow and blinked. She smiled sweetly. Inuyasha was frightened by her smile.

"What?" he said slowly.

"Would you like some ramen Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled away and grabbed his hand. 

"Your...are you...you're confusing women." He smiled. 

"Theres no more confusion Inuyasha." They began to walk. "Only ramen. Forever."

"Sounds good to me!" With years of discussions and arguments ahead of them, the two walked back to the village with only one thought on their minds; freedom to love.

~~~

Well I hope you enjoyed it! Expect more mushy stories to come. Review if you feel up to it but I write to satisfy that hopeless romantic in me! 


End file.
